


Just A Game

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Coming Out, Extramarital Affairs, Love Confessions, Not Happy, Secret Crush, Secrets, To Be Continued, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Brian thinks that a game of truth or dare will help the four of them get along better, and many secrets are revealed.
Series: *pride* [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Just A Game

“This is a stupid game,” John said as he slouched his back and sighed. “Why are we even playing this?”

“Brian said it will help us to get along better,” George laughed.

“We could have done it in anybody else’s room. Now I have nowhere to escape and go wank off.” John crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off, John,” Ringo replied with a frown. “Nobody even needed to know that.”

“You could go to Paul’s room if you want,” George said with a smirk and then saw John glare at him. “I bet it smells like him.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Paul groaned. “I don't want him getting off in my room. That’s bloody weird. I’ll probably have nightmares about it.”

George looked over at John and could piece together a hurt look on John’s face, but it was in no way visible at all. “Can we just start the game?” John sighed. “I’m wanking in his room. Just let it go.”

“Alright, who wants to go first?” George looked at each of his band mates, seeing that none of them really wanted to. “Fine, then. Richie, you’re first.”

“What? Why am I--?”

“Because I said so.”

Ringo rolled his eyes. “Okay. John, truth or dare?” John mumbled out a word that sounded more like truth than dare, so Ringo went with it. “Who do you have a crush on?”

John laughed with an incredulous look. “My bloody wife. What the fuck kind of truth is that? We’re not first graders!”

“Well, sorry, I’ve never played this game before, and I see that a lot on the telly!” The drummer sighed in defeat.

“Wait, you’ve never played truth or dare?” Paul asked, confused. “How the hell have you never played truth or dare?”

“Oh, fuck off. I’ve just never played it, okay?”

“John’s turn,” George said, unimpressed with the way the game had gone so far. 

“Who am I supposed to ask?”

“Anybody,” Paul replied, causing John to smirk over at him.

“Okay. Paul, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who’s your crush?” Immediately, the other three of them erupted in angry shouts, and John just laughed. “Alright, alright, erm… if you had to fuck one of us, who would it be?”

“None of you!” Paul declared within seconds, but the silence that followed made him nervous.

“If you had to,” Ringo repeated.

“Oh, fuck this.” He glanced around the room, making mental notes of each of his bandmates. “George,” he said finally, and John’s face got angry.

“Wh-- George? Why George? He’s--”

“I’m what, Lennon?” John shook his head. “No! Say it!”

“Stop arguing! It was a hypothetical question, you bloody idiots!” Ringo shouted.

“You’re just saying that because you knew he would never choose you!”

“Oh, God,” Paul mumbled. “Look, I wasn’t trying to hurt anybody’s feelings,” he said sarcastically. “I just think George because he seems like he has the most experience…”

“In what?!” George yelled at him. “Fucking dudes?!”

“No! I just meant--”

George huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, thanks Paul. Means a lot. You know, I don’t see how this is helping us get along. We’d be better off in separate rooms not even talking to each other.”

“I think we can all agree, but unless you can convince Brian that…” John said.

“Who’s turn is it?” Ringo interrupted him.

“Yours,” George said. “Haven’t you figured out we’re going anticlockwise?”

“Sorry… I didn’t know…”

“Just go!” John shouted. 

“Okay, erm, John, truth or dare?”

“Are you serious?” John stared at him angrily. “You’re joking, right?” He glanced over at George. “Can he do that? I’ve already gone.”

“He can choose whoever he wants, John,” Paul replied.

“Fine, then. Fine. Truth.” Ringo looked off in the distance while he thought of something to ask him. “Would you hurry it up, Richard?” The use of his full name brought him back to the game. “We’d like to finish this game before good morning America.”

“We’re not in America…”

“That’s the fucking point, Paul. Because it’s not going to air until tomorrow afternoon--”

“Would you stop arguing about when the morning news is coming on?!” George shouted.

“It’s not the news!”

“Yes, it is!”

Finally, Ringo had made up his mind. “What’s something you’ve never told anyone?” When John stared at him, he clarified. “You know, like a secret you’ve kept from somebody. Anybody.”

John just laughed as he looked over at George. “Geo,” he started. “Richie is the one who crashed your car into that pole.” The guitarist’s jaw dropped as he looked over at Ringo.

“What?!”

Ringo scooted back out of instinct. “I-I d-didn’t… John, what the fuck?! You promised you wouldn’t tell anybody!”

“You asked for a bloody secret and you got one!”

“I didn’t mean-- shit! Geo, I’m sorry--”

“Richard! Why didn’t you just fucking tell me!! I wouldn’t have been mad if you had told me in the first place!” As he got angrier and angrier, Ringo didn’t know what to do, so he opened up his mouth and said the most logical thing he could think of.

“Well, John, Paul’s the one who pissed on your piano bench!” John glowered at Paul.

“What?” George had become a little less mad at Ringo and glanced over at the two of them.

“I didn’t mean to! Ringo scared the shit out of me!”

“He scared the piss out of you,” George quipped, and Paul groaned.

“It doesn’t matter if you did it on purpose, you dumb fuck! You could have at least cleaned it up instead of leaving it there! Do you know how expensive that seat was to replace?!”

“Sorry! At least I’m not sleeping with your bloody wife!”

“Who’s sleeping with my wife?!” John shouted, glancing over at George and Ringo.

“Nobody is! But George is sleeping with Richie’s!” Ringo gasped so loud that the others thought he was choking.

“You’re wHAT?!” 

“Paul!” George got up on his feet as Ringo started coming towards him.

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Ringo asked, his voice livid.

“Erm…”

“George Harrison! Are you sleeping with my wife?!”

George closed his eyes tightly. “John’s in love with Paul!” he shouted, and they all went quiet as Paul stared at John, who blushed so madly he looked just like a tomato.

“W-what?”

Then, the door to the hotel room swung open. “You four need to keep it down! We’re getting noise complaints!” Brian looked at each of them and saw a mix of angry and hurt, and he had no clue what had happened. “What’s going on here?”

“Your fucking truth or dare game went awry!” Ringo shouted. “George is having an affair with Mo!”

“You crashed my car!” George countered.

“It was a bloody accident! You can’t accidentally have an affair with your best mate’s wife and not even tell him about it!”

As they argued, Brian glanced at John and Paul for answers, but there was no way either one of them was saying a thing.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Brian shouted, looking at John and Paul. “You two, stand up!” They did, but Ringo and George continued to yell at each other. “I said that’s enough!” His voice echoed in the small room, quietting the two of them. “Sit on the bed.” When they started to argue with him, he said it again. “Sit. On the bed.”

“Brian, I want to go back to my own room,” George said.

“Well, not until I understand what’s going on here.” Ringo and George started talking at the same time, but Brian shushed them. “No, not from you two. Paul, what happened?”

“We were just playing your stupid game, and it turns out John’s fucking in love with me!”

Brian looked over at John, who had tears welling up in his eyes. “What?” he whispered, and John looked up at Paul angrily.

“Stop acting like it’s me own bloody fault!” he shouted. “You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to be a bloody fag?!”

“John…” Brian said lowly.

“No! I don’t want to hear from you! I don’t want to be like you!”

Brian took a steady breath, but then John started to cry, and George and Ringo seemed to have forgotten their own problems.

“I’m sorry,” George said, but it was a bit late for that now.

“No, thanks, George! I really appreciate it! You know, I’d appreciate it even more for the next time I confide in you with something so personal if you wouldn’t go and tell people about it!” George opened his mouth to talk, but John interrupted him. “I fucking trusted you, George! You can’t fix this with a bloody apology!”

Brian glanced between them all again. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“There’s nothing you should know,” Ringo said. “You started this, so I think you ought to just leave.”

Brian took a deep breath and then walked right out the door, leaving John in tears and the rest of them absolutely stunned.


End file.
